1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been developed image pickup apparatuses that use an image pickup element having pixels used for image picking-up and pixels used for focus detection arranged mixed manner in pixel rows extending in a predetermined direction (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-282109 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-40087). In these prior art image pickup apparatuses, the pixels for focus detection are arranged densely in pixel rows of the image pickup element in which pixels for image picking-up having a sensitivity to blue and pixels for image picking-up having a sensitivity to green are arranged one-dimensionally.